


Time Travel

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Día 2: Time Travel





	Time Travel

Estaban acostados en una azotea solamente viendo las estrellas, habían decidido terminar ya la patrulla dado que era una noche tranquila. No podían ver gran cosa debido a la contaminación de Gotham pero aun así Damian señalo las pocas reconocibles a su amante, Jason lo escuchaba con atención y hacia un par de comentarios mientras acariciaba su cabello. Tan relajados estaban que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando el portal se abrió sobre ellos.  
Eran asesinos/vigilantes altamente entrenados, con reflejos y capacidad de reacción más rápida que la de la mayoría pero aun así no se movieron cuando un cuerpo se estrelló contra ellos. El “proyectil” en cuestión era una chica de trece o catorce años a juzgar por su voz.  
–Al menos alguien amortiguo mi caída –gimió sobándose la frente, se la había golpeado contra el pecho de Damian. Se puso de rodillas para ver sobre quien había caído y su rostro se congelo. –Son ustedes.  
– ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto el quinto Robin poniéndose de pie, Jason hizo lo mismo.  
–Mi nombre es Jadelyn… Jadelyn Todd–Al Ghul. Soy su hija.  
Minutos después se dirigieron a la casa de seguridad de Jason más cercana, una que “Jadelyn” parecía conocer. A la clara luz de las bombillas pudieron notar mejor sus rasgos y si se parecía a ellos: cabello rojo intenso como el de Jason, profundos ojos hace como los de Damian, la nariz de Todd (antes de que se la rompiera) incluso la marca que todos los Al Ghul tenían en el omoplato derecho (que Ra’s juraba representaba la estrella binaria que era el origen de su nombre). Pero lo que los convenció fue que Jadelyn conocía la clave que tenían para identificarse.  
–Crearon una para mí también, pero claro, eso aún no ocurre –exclamo sonriendo.  
–Ok niña recapitulemos, eres del futuro y eres nuestra, y te creemos, ahora dime ¿qué haces aquí?  
La niña se mordió el labio nerviosa. –Yo… escapaba. Nuestra casa fue atacada Pops, no supe quién era pero el tío Suren lo enfrento. Fue noqueado y me persiguió, no pude evitar caer en un portal que abrió… no sé si me siguió hasta aquí.  
– ¿Cómo era el atacante? –Pregunto Damian reprimiendo el impulso de abrazar a la chica, algo en ella le hacía querer consolarla y protegerla. Quizás era el instinto que llevaba ser familia.  
–Cabello blando, ojos negros, complexión cadavérica... no hablaba mucho pero su acento era ruso. –La pareja asintió procesando la información, no sabían quién podía ser, tal vez un enemigo del futuro.  
Querían preguntarle a la joven como era que ella era su hija ¿magia, vientre alquilado o se desarrolló en un biotubo? ¿Por qué su apellido era Al Ghul? ¿Por qué no menciono que ellos estuvieran a su lado cuando fue atacada? Pero sabían que no debían preguntar, podrían alterar la línea de tiempo de forma catastrófica.  
Decidieron que era mejor esperar por esa noche, al día siguiente buscarían señales de que otro portal o su agresor estuvieran en Gotham y una manera de regresarla a su tiempo.  
Después de asegurarse de que no tuviera heridas relevantes le cedieron su habitación, ellos dormirían en el sofá. Jadelyn les deseo buenas noches y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno antes de retirarse.  
Jason y Damian se acomodaron en el sofá e intentaron dormir pero las dudas no dejaban sus mentes, Jadelyn no había dicho de que año venia pero por lo menos de unos quince más, ¿realmente su relación dio para tanto? Se amaban de eso no dudaban pero la mortalidad en su línea de trabajo no era la mejor para asegurar que pudieran formar una familia pero parecía que ellos lo consiguieron.


End file.
